Curiosity Leads To
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Shawn's curiosity about a French Maid outfit leads to a visit from an uninvited guest. That guest just can't seem to resist such a pretty little blonde in a dress. ShawnCena. Hints of Shawter. Completely random and silly but who cares? Shawn in a dress!


**AN: I did this for the LJ WWE Kink Meme Community. It was my favorite couple ShawnCena and therefore I could not resist. Plus, I always wondered what Shawn would look like in a pretty little dress....*ahem* Yeah uh...So here it is. It's completely and totally ridiculous but it was meant to be. However, I have a personal belief that most men often wonder what it would be like to wear a dress or other articals of women's clothing. Te he he Enjoy.**

* * *

_Curiosity Leads To...._

"Baby I'm going to the gym to work out for a while. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone." Hunter leaned over his lover and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Shawn lay back against the cool sheets and sighed. Hunter was never one for staying in bed all morning and just snuggling. He had to get to the gym to work on his already perfect body but Shawn couldn't complain too much. He was just glad to have Hunter back in his life, especially after the fall of DX and Hunter's injury. Shawn rolled over to his side and noticed something peeking out of the closet. It was something white and frilly. Shawn's curiosity got the better of him so he rolled out of bed and headed straight for the closet. He opened it wide to find a cute little French maid outfit staring back at him.

"Now what in the world…?" Shawn chuckled to himself as he pulled out the outfit. He studied it for a moment until a wide grin formed across his face. Shawn stepped out of his boxers tossing them to the side and then proceeded to put on the black and white skirt. Much to his surprise, the skirt was a perfect fit. As Shawn stood in the mirror looking at himself in the skirt, he couldn't help but feel…pretty. He glanced down at the top half of the outfit that he'd thrown on the floor and shrugged. "Might as well." He grabbed the halter top and pulled it over his head. It took him a while to get it on but when he did he couldn't help but to laugh. It was a little tighter than he'd expected but it made him look kind of pretty. _I feel pretty. Oh so pretty…_ He ran a hand through his long, golden strands before placing the hat on his head to finish off the look. _Wow. I look kind of hot. I wish Hunter was here to see this. He would flip his lid! _Shawn posed in front of the mirror and even started shaking his ass, giggling uncontrollably at how the skirt swished so effortlessly around his thighs.

~x~

Meanwhile, Cena was leaving his room to go to the gym. As he was walking up the hall he couldn't help but notice the excessive laughter coming from one of the rooms. He was going to just ignore it until he found out the source of the laughter was coming from Hunter and Shawn's room. Cena's first thought was that maybe they were having wake up sex. The thought made Cena's stomach turn. The idea of Shawn being handled by the likes of Hunter had never set well with him but maybe it was for personal reasons. John shook his head and hurried past their door. Once again he heard the laughter stopping him dead in his tracks. Cena immediately backtracked and stood at the door. Much to his surprise, the door was already slightly ajar. Cena slowly pushed the door open and peered around the corner. What he saw made cock twitch with desire.

It was Shawn, Hunter's fine ass boyfriend, standing in front of a mirror in nothing but a skirt and a tiny little shirt. His legs were parted slightly as he leaned over an umbrella, shaking his ass while his hair swished from side to side over his back, teasing Cena. Cena watched as Shawn leaned forward some more while the skirt inched higher and higher. Cena's cock tingled with desire as he glimpsed the back of Shawn's sexy thighs. Cena checked behind him to make sure no one was looking before he slipped inside the door, closing it tightly. Shawn continued to hum the umbrella song in his head until he felt strong arms embrace his hips. His eyes darted open and he gasped.

"John! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Taking advantage of the situation." He shoved Shawn into the mirror pressing his body against the older man's.

"John don't. I'm with Hunter and—

"He's not here to admire your great work. Please. Please let me…let me have you," he whispered. Cena quickly pulled down his shorts before running his hands underneath the skirt grasping Shawn's bare ass. "God I love this ass."

"John…wait…" Cena nipped at Shawn's ear while sliding a hand between his legs, clasping his member.

"God I've wanted to fuck you for so long Shawn. Its not fair that Hunter gets you." Cena began moving his hand slowly, pumping Shawn's cock while the blonde struggled to get away. "He didn't see you standing in front of this mirror…shaking that pretty little ass of yours…teasing me. The way that lace…that fabric slides across your legs. I can't resist."

"John stop…We can't…"

"Hunter's not here. Besides, I know you felt the tension when we were partners. I've been dying to get my hands on you and between you and me, I always knew you'd look hot in a dress." Cena's pumping was starting to get to him and he was beginning to lose focus. Sure he felt the tension between them a while back but he never thought nothing of it. Besides, he was still with Hunter and would never cheat on him with anyone…or so he thought. Cena bit down on Shawn's neck, nipping and sucking, drawing low hisses from the blonde. Shawn's knees suddenly buckled and he cummed all over Cena's hand, crying out from his release. Cena held him close until his body quit shaking before he turned him around. Cena pressed his body against Shawn's, their cocks touching through the thin material of the skirt. Cena looked down at the frills and smirked. "If I didn't find you so damn pretty, I would rip that thing off of you." Cena grabbed Shawn's wrists pinning them above his head. He leaned in to kiss the blonde but he stubbornly turned away. "Oh come on Shawn," he coaxed. "You look so pretty right now. Hunter shouldn't have left you for me to find. Please…Just this once." Shawn slowly turned to face Cena and just closed his eyes. His lips were immediately pulled into a slow, powerful kiss that made his body tingle. Cena deepened the kiss while rubbing his cock up and down Shawn's body. He wanted to prolong the inevitable as long as he could but he knew Hunter would probably be back soon. He grabbed Shawn's waist lifting him in the air. Shawn wrapped his legs around Cena while the younger man carried him towards the bed laying him on his back. Cena quickly raised the skirt and settled himself between Shawn's legs. He spit in his hand coating his cock before positioning himself at Shawn's entrance.

"Why didn't you just flip me over?" Shawn grumbled. Cena grabbed Shawn's wrists pinning them above his head. Then he leaned forward to brushing his lips near Shawn's ear.

"Because I want to look at you while I please you. I want to see your face when I make you cum again. And did I mention you look so pretty?" Cena bit down on Shawn's neck as he thrust inside of him. The blonde hissed at the momentary pain but then the pleasure soon took over. His body arched into Cena, matching his every thrust.

"God John please…" he moaned. Cena kissed his lips and ran a hand across the tight little shirt, teasing Shawn's nipples until they were hard. Cena flicked his tongue across the fabric drawing a low moan from Shawn. He picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and harder into the blonde fucking him senseless. Shawn's head started to spin and all he could think about was the pleasure as Cena hit his spot with every single thrust.

"John…John I'm about to…"

"God Shawn….fuck you're so good…" Cena took Shawn's lips for the final thrust and he drove Shawn to his release. They both peaked at the same time, cumming all over each other. John collapsed on top of Shawn half expecting him to cuss him out but he didn't. Instead, Shawn couldn't help but find the whole situation slightly amusing. He ran his fingers through Cena's hair and sighed.

"Hunter's going to dump me and kick both our asses in the process."

"Not my fault you were walking around in a dress giving a strip tease."

"But I was only—

The door burst open and in walked Hunter. Cena quickly rolled off of Shawn frantically searching for his shorts while Shawn just stared up at his boyfriend speechless. Hunter looked absolutely livid until Shawn noticed a smile creeping up on his face.

"Hunter I know this looks bad but—

"Shawn, why are you in a dress?"

"Uh…"

"You know what? Nevermind. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone. You're ALWAYS getting into trouble." Hunter looked over at Cena who was just standing there silently praying that Hunter wouldn't kick his ass. Hunter shook his head and groaned. "Cena, just go. I'm not going to kick your ass this time because somehow I just KNEW Shawn couldn't behave himself five minutes. Get going. And don't let me catch you near my boyfriend again without permission." Cena hurried towards the door but then paused.

"Hey. Wait a second. Does that mean…?"

"OUT!" Hunter growled. Cena took off out the door grateful that Hunter didn't kill him on the spot. Meanwhile, Hunter glanced over at the half naked blonde lying on the bed and smirked. "I'm about to bend you over and fuck you til I can't fuck you anymore. That skirt makes you look so pretty and you KNOW how much I love pretty." Shawn just rolled over on his stomach and groaned.

"Now I see how women feel…damn skirt makes men crazy."


End file.
